Is The Sun Too Bright?
by come burn with me
Summary: She thought that her biggest problem was that her mother wanted to make her move again. But that before she turned into a giant wolf. Other genres include hurt-comfort and adventure. Eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight. If I did, this wouldn`t be fanfiction, now would it?**

**A/N: This is written for Schermionie's 5,10,20,50,70,100 fandoms challenge on HPFC. It's about my OC. Just so you know, she was nine in Breaking Dawn.**

When Kya was two, her father died in a plane crash. She never knew much about him except that his name had been Michael, he had been born a Clearwater and her mother had pictures of him everywhere. His eyes were a twinkling brown, and his hair black. His skin was the same shade as hers, but then again, so was almost every person in La Push`s.

She would say that she missed him, but that wasn't true. She remembered nothing of him, and felt no pain when she thought of him. It was more that she missed what he could have meant. _Maybe if he had been there, her mother wouldn't have traveled so much. Maybe if he had been there, she could have stayed. _

Her mother's name was Emmie Black, younger sister to Billy Black, and she loved travelling. She was constantly going off to Brazil, and Hawaii. For thirteen years of her life, Emmie took Kya with her. Then, when she was fifteen, she dropped her off at La Push to stay with her 'Uncle' Sam and his wife, Emily. She had just gotten settled and was happy when, four days after her birthday, her mom came to take her to the Philippines. Kya couldn`t take it. She changed into a silver-grey wolf. After much coaching from Quil, she finally managed to change back, and learned that her cousin, Jacob, was Alpha and his fiancé, Renesmee, was a half-vampire. It was too much. She nearly turned again simply from learning that this had been kept from her all her life.

"So you're trying to tell me this is going to happen to me whenever I get mad?"

"Yeah," answered Jacob.

"Well, maybe you'll be interested to know that I'm getting mad right now! Also, I'm still not leaving. I get mad all the time at home, I'll be turning into a wolf a ton!"

"Well, calm down. You'll learn to control your emotions. But, you're right. You can't leave with your mother, we need you here. You're part of the pack now."

Well, Kya thought, at least I don't have to leave. But, those old legends being true?

"Come on. You've got to meet the pack."

Motioning for her to follow, he walked into the woods. Once they were deep in, he slipped behind a bush, and came out a huge russet wolf.

Once she had gotten over her surprise and realized what to do, Kya followed suit. However, standing naked behind the bush, she realized she had no idea how to change. She finally decided to think about her mother, and as she grew hot with anger, she exploded into the wolf once more.

'_Kya? This is Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth.' _He nodded his head to them each in turn. _'This is my cousin, Kya. She's going to be part of the pack.'_

'_Hi, Kya!' _thought Seth. His voice was bright and cheerful, optimistic sounding. Almost like the sun, so bright it almost hurt your eyes.

'_Hah!' _Embry's laugh sounded in her head, and she realized that not only could she read their minds, but they could read hers.

'_So, now I'm not the only girl. At least we can be freaks together!'_ Leah commented.

'_Leah! Stop that!' _hissed Jake, but Kya had already caught on.

'_Wait, so you mean Leah and I are the only girls? How come?'_

'_Yes. Kya, I don't know why.'_

At that point, Quil thought '_Uh, Kya…you might want to cut your hair.'_

When she looked down, she realized he was right; she was a giant puffball of a wolf.

Focusing, Kya turned back into herself; she slipped on her clothes, and hurried back toward Sam's house. _Well, this was unexpected._

**. . .**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's just the start! I'll try to update soon! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight. If I did, this wouldn`t be fanfiction, now would it?**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's just the start! I'll try to update soon! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! If I owned it the world would know.**

**A/N: Lucy is a character created by my best irl friend, porcelain skies. Also, I`ve decided to switch to first-person tense, sorry if it`s confusing. I've also changed the rating to M after deciding to add Lucy. I\m sorry that this chapter is super short, but it's mainly just in to introduce Lucy.**

A clump of dark brown hair fell on the ground. The scissors clinked again, snipping off another lock.

"Lucy, are you sure you know what you`re doing?"

"Nope, in fact my eyes are closed. Hey, got a lighter?"

Allow me to explain Lucy Three-Eagles. She`s spent most of her life in a mental hospital, had a heart condition, enjoys alcohol and has a strange obsession with fire crackers. Not to mention, she swears like a sailor. Her mother is Marsha Three-Eagles, who she got her mental condition from, and her father is Billy Black. Most friends will come over to hang out. Lucy will bring firecrackers and a eyes are brown, and her hair is long, wavy dark brown, with bangs straight across her forehead, and a sweet heart shaped face. Unfortunately, she doesn`t know about the pack, although she kind of thinks everyone but me is gay, and are having orgies in the woods.

Anyway, back to my hair. "No! Well, actually I do, but I'm so not giving it to you, I don't want it to end up like last time! You burned my hair."

"It was just a little singe!"

At that moment, Lucy stepped back and grinned. "You look fine! See, I told you I could be a barber."

Lucy was wearing a miniskirt and a white tank top, next to my short shorts and red tank top. Under my clothes, I was wearing a bikini, it was surprisingly hot out compared to most of the time.

We slipped on shoes, and headed down to the beach.

"Hey Jake!" called Lucy to her half-brother. Jacob stood with Seth, Quil and Claire.

"Gwummy bear!" yelled Claire. "Hi Wucy! Hi Kya!"

"Hey, Claire-Bear!" I called down, grinning, as I followed Lucy.

Seth skipped a rock on the water, and I watched as it skipped five times. Plop, plop, plop, plop, plop.

Lucy held out her hand inquiringly, and I, sighing, handed her the lighter.

"Lucy," said Quil, "You shouldn't smoke around Claire!"

"My mom smoked when she was pregnant with me, and I turned out fine!" Lucy retorted, but she stepped a few feet away, rolling her eyes.

I watched Seth as he continued to skip rocks, before picking one up, and trying myself. Utter failure, the rock simply fell into the water with a splash.

Seth laughed. "Here, I'll show you. You have to choose a rock that's flat, and round. Then you it like this…" he gripped my hand lightly, bringing it into the correct position, "And flick!"

The stone skipped three times, and I grinned. "Thanks, Seth."

Jacob spoke. "LUCY! Put your shirt back on!"

"What? I'm just giving Brady a saucy lap dance!"

"Lucy, you're behind him, saying peek-a-boo, while seductively trying and failing to undo your bikini."

"Yes, well, we had some special brownies."

"YOU'RE HIGH?!"  
"Yes, no, maybe so." she burst into a fit of giggles, and pulled back on her shirt.

I laughed, snatching my lighter back. "You are so _not _walking away with this!"

Turning, I walked back up to the house with a slight snort. "I'm taking a nap. See you guys tomorrow!"


End file.
